The Point of Living
by HollyJollyXmas
Summary: JordanxEva -Eva is tired of living where nobody treats right. When a night stroll was supposed to ease her mind, suicide calls to her. Will anybody see her taking her last breath? Will any one save her?


The Point of Living

By: Jordan's Gal

It was cold outside as the rain came down hard on Eva. Don had yelled at her earlier for not racing correctly. Eva couldn't stand him. How can a man like her dad change so suddenly? She didn't feel up to sleeping either so she snuck out earlier that night to have her own leisure time. But it had started to rain as she walked along the stone path headed toward the lake. She was completely soaked from head to toe. She didn't care, though it was getting colder when the wind came along.

Eva started to get tired of listening to the pounding rain. She turned on her music so she could listen to her favorite metal pop song. Her CD player popped out two little circular stereos and started to blast out her loud music. Eva loved the sound of her music. It made her feel less stressed. Its rhythm eased her mind. But it didn't stop her legs from hurting. She'd had been out for more than an hour and all she had done was walk around aimlessly. Eva found a lone stone on a short cliff over looking the lake.

"Well it would be nice if I could rest a bit." Eva told herself. The rain was coming down harder now and it was getting harder to stand. Eva decided to give her legs a rest and headed toward the cliff. Eva sat upon the hard wet stone as her music continued to drum out loud beats. Eva parted her bangs away from her face. The rain was making her bangs stick to her forehead and they were getting in her eyes. Her clothes were also getting damper and sticking to her body now. Eva looked around her to see her surroundings.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful!" Eva said as she looked to out in front of her. Despite the rain, the moon still shone bright across the lake. The rain pitter pattered on the lake's surface. It looked as if the lake was crying. The scene reminded Eva how much grief she had. Tears started to come up uncontrollably in Eva's eyes. Eva couldn't keep them in anymore. She put her hands to her face and cried the remaining tears out.

Jordan was still awake. He was yelled at also for agreeing with Molly on her racing style. Don's voice was replaying in his mind over and over again. His voice was so angry as he continued to yell at him. He couldn't fight it. Jordan got up and grabbed a long sleeve shirt he had packed just incase it was cold. If these moments were gonna keep playing in his head he would rather listen to them on a short walk.

Jordan shivered as he stepped outside. It was raining pretty hard and a slight gust of wind swept past him. Jordan could care less. He continued to walk along the wet stone path to the lake. The day's moments played in his head: The race and how they won, Molly's smile, Don yelling at him and Molly, how Molly was so upset, and how Molly looked after that. Jordan shook his head. Now he couldn't get Molly out of his head. But she was just his partner, his friend. He couldn't love her that much. She was too good for him anyway.

"God get out of my mind you darn scenes!" Jordan yelled out as he held his head in pain. The images were too much for him. They were giving him a headache just thinking about them. Jordan's legs started to get sloppy on him. "Oh god I've only been out here for at least 30 freaking minutes!" Jordan complained. Without his sleep Jordan wasn't so peaceful. Any minute now he would go nuts and start talking nonsense.

Jordan heard something off in the distance. It was soft but loud, annoying but yet enjoyable at the same time. Jordan started to go nuts again. "Dang it, know I'm hearing things! Jordan you are such a piece of crap!" Jordan was starting to go mad. Jordan still heard the music in the background. Maybe he wasn't going crazy. Jordan started walking towards the irresistible notes of music.

Jordan was shocked at what he saw. The music was coming from Molly's CD player. The rain messed with Jordan's vision a bit so his sight was blurry. Jordan squinted against the hard beating rain. In the distance he could see small figure by the cliff. Jordan walked a little more forward to see more clearly. Now that he could see more clearly he saw the unexpected.

Eva was standing at the edge of the cliff over the lake. Jordan couldn't think of what she was doing. Was she out for the same reason? She had got yelled at the worst of all so he didn't blame her for wanting to be alone. But what was she doing at the very edge of the cliff? Jordan's mind sparked up in thought. Was Molly gonna jump? Jordan hoped for a miracle that she wasn't thinking that.

Eva thought to herself as she stood at the cliff edge. 'What is the point of living anymore if he's never gonna realize I'm his daughter? If I stay alive he'll just keep yelling at me till the end of time. He doesn't need me anymore.' Eva was sick of her life now. What was her purpose? Don would never come to his senses. He had changed too much and was given his last chance. Eva closed her eyes and stepped forward.

Jordan went running after her. If she wanted to end her life he was gonna stop her. Jordan ran as fast as he could as Eva jumped off. From out of nowhere, tears started to form in his eyes as he reached the cliff edge. He wasn't gonna let her go for nothing in the world. Jordan jumped in after Eva without thinking. The rain and wind mixed with the chilly night made the water cold as Jordan fell in. He didn't care though. He had to stop Molly from killing herself.

Eva let the air slip out of her as she began to sink down into the lake. Her chest burned as she continued to let herself slip away. 'Why does it have to be this way dad? Why couldn't you have noticed me? Now I'm dying and you don't even know it.' Eva thought as her mind was clouded with blackness. Her life was slipping fast at a steady pace. At times Eva thought of changing her mind and resurface. She kept telling herself that she was no use to anyone in life and that this was the only way to escape it. It had to be done. Nothing could stop her now.

Jordan dove down deep into the icy water. It was a good thing that he wore his long sleeve jacket on since it was really cold but it slowed him down some. Jordan kept at it though. Nothing was gonna stop him from saving Molly, nothing. Molly was a few feet away from him. Jordan chocked on the lake water. He was running out of air. He would have to resurface any second now. Jordan ignored his desperate need and reached out for Eva's arm. He pulled her toward him and grabbed her. She was so cold. She wore her normal attire leaving her bare skin to the icy coldness of the weather and lake. Jordan hugged her close to his chest so she could at least get some warmth. Jordan swam as fast as he could to the surface of the lake, mostly out of Molly's life not for his though he too was about to run out of air. Jordan wanted to, he needed to save Molly. He didn't care if he died trying, all he wanted was her to live.

Jordan sucked in the sweet air as he resurfaced. He hugged Eva closer to him as he swam for the hillside. It had stopped raining and now, surprisingly it was lightly snowing. Small, white, delicate, snowflakes fell down slowly. Jordan paid no attention to the snow. Snow only meant only one thing; very cold weather. Jordan rested Eva on the hillside as he panted beside her. It was getting really cold now as the snow picked up a little. Jordan spotted a small, cozy, snow-free area under the cliff from where Eva jumped off at. Jordan picked Eva up and headed toward the cover of the Cliffside. Under the shelter of the cliff, Jordan laid Eva down gently. He checked her heart beat to see if she was alive. Not one heartbeat was heard. Jordan was frantic. Jordan checked her pulse to see if he was just mistaken and that she was fine; nothing.

"No Molly you can't be dead!" Jordan yelled out. Wells of tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his face. She couldn't be dead. Who would pilot the Whizzing Arrow II, who would keep him company? Must importantly, who would he love? Jordan hugged her cold, wet body as he cried in silence. Jordan couldn't bear to live without her. He might as well kill himself. As he hugged her closer to him, his mind sparked up out of nowhere. Jordan shot up as the idea flowed in his head. Could he try CPR? But that would mean putting his lips against hers. She would never allow him to do that. If she found out that he did that she would kill him. Also he had never done CPR on anyone before. He had lessons on it back in the military so he knew how to do it but he was hoping he wouldn't have to use it on anyone he knew. Jordan looked back down at Eva. She was so still and lifeless but was still beautiful. Jordan had no other choice.

Jordan pressed his lips tight against Eva's own. Her lips were sweet but Jordan didn't pay attention to the taste of her lips. He would do that when they actually kissed. Jordan focused all his attention on her as he kept trying to give her life. Jordan tried several times before he pressed down on her chest. Jordan checked her pulse again; just a little beat was heard every minute or so. It encouraged Jordan a lot. Jordan went back and pressed up against her lips. Several times after that he pounded her chest again. He checked her pulse again. As he checked her heart beat a low moan was let out. Jordan stopped and listened. Eva was breathing! Jordan sighed with relief and pure joy.

Eva's mind was clouded. 'What is this I'm feeling? Is this the feeling of death? It feels so good.' At the time though what Eva thought was feeling so good was Jordan's lips as he performed CPR on her. 'Why am I feeling this? Shouldn't death feel painful?' Eva remained silent in her thoughts. Eva felt a sudden burst of energy in her. 'What is going on? This doesn't feel right.' Eva felt another burst of energy. Eva shot up in a flash. She was alive, but how? Eva felt a jerk as Jordan realized that she was alive.

Without thinking, Jordan pulled into a tight hug. "Dang it you idiot! Don't EVER do that to me again!" Jordan yelled out. He was still scared even after what happened. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. She was so valuable to not be watched. She was too worthy to give up. Eva was still confused. Why was she still alive? She was supposed to be dead and floating in the lake. She wasn't supposed to be alive and especially in Jordan's arms. What was Jordan doing there anyway? He was supposed to be back at the hangar. How did he know where she was? And who told him to save her?

A nervous slipped out of Eva's lips. "Jordan…I told you don't to worry that I'll be alright…you big idiot…" Jordan was not to worry. His hug had changed her point of view on life. His hug was warm and friendly. It was comforting to the touch and made her safe. Jordan was so warm. She loved the warmth of his body. It was so comfortable. It made her at home. Jordan felt her embrace comforting and smiled behind his wells of tears in his eyes.

"Molly…" And he just hugged her tighter.


End file.
